<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Countdown to Forever by joshqpo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938695">Countdown to Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshqpo/pseuds/joshqpo'>joshqpo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coupzi, Hanahaki Disease, Jicheol, M/M, hanahaki disease au, its jicheol wtf do you expect, kinda sad ending, other members will be mentioned briefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshqpo/pseuds/joshqpo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jicheol dates, and all that is in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Countdown to Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alas, my heart aches.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It was Monday, 3:08 am</strong>
</p><p>when Jihoon woke up from his slumber and saw the leader snoring away from the studio's sofa, curled up on one side of it, hair all tangled and messy. Keeping his word that he would only leave the studio if the smaller man would come with him. It was then that Jihoon realized he had fallen in love.</p><p>
  <em>The beginning</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was Tuesday, 10:39 pm </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon was heaving alone in the dorms, coming straight from practice that he felt all the air leave his lungs. He thought it was just because of over-fatigue but all of a sudden, he coughed</p><p>And one small petal had come out of his pretty mouth. </p><p>
  <em>Bitter</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was Tuesday, 10:38pm</strong>
</p><p>Seungcheol watched Jeonghan wipe Joshua's forehead (they were the ones who ended up cleaning) and smiled that little special smile he has for the man and felt a small twinge in his heart.</p><p>
  <em>Weird</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was Wednesday, 5:02pm</strong>
</p><p>Right after the group vlive, Jihoon went straight to the restroom. He had tried keeping his emotions intact during the live and thanked whatever supreme being had helped him in going through it. But now here he was, his back pressed on the walls as he slowly slid down, lifting his knees to his chest, silent tears and scattered petals as his only companion.</p><p>
  <strong>It was Thursday, 8:30am</strong>
</p><p>When blood was the first thing that Jihoon tasted, and a painful throat to greet him a good morning. </p><p>
  <em>A problem</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was Friday, 3:21pm</strong>
</p><p>Seungcheol just finished a small meeting from the company and went to the grocery store when he received a message that sent him running to the dorms, leaving his plans on getting some yogurt for Jeonghan. </p><p>
  <strong>It was Friday, 7:05pm</strong>
</p><p>Lee Jihoon was admitted to the hospital, and so, the comeback for summer has been delayed. </p><p>
  <strong>It was Saturday, 10:00am</strong>
</p><p>Jihoon felt that he had made not just the fans but also his friends wait for him long enough. </p><p>
  <strong>It was Saturday, 1:04pm</strong>
</p><p>The members were gathered at the company building when the news of Jihoon consenting to undergo surgery was revealed. Not less than 5 minutes, They were all on their way to see him.</p><p>
  <strong>It was Sunday, 10:47am</strong>
</p><p>When the date of Jihoon's surgery was confirmed. All of them were anxious, but it does not amount to what Seungcheol was currently feeling at that moment. </p><p>
  <strong>A week before the surgery, 3:02pm</strong>
</p><p>Seungcheol decided to be Jihoon's personal nurse even if the younger one refused him to be so.</p><p>Seeing the petals come out of his best friend's mouth for the first time scared him.</p><p>
  <strong>3 days before the surgery, 2:31am</strong>
</p><p>The doctor could not believe what he was seeing from the reports he has been reading for the past few hours. </p><p>
  <em>Could it be? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>A day before the surgery, 7:20pm</strong>
</p><p>Jihoon watched Seungcheol twiddling his thumbs and finally asked, </p><p>
  <em>"Who is it, Hoonie?" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>12 hours before the surgery, 3:00am</strong>
</p><p>Tossing and turning from his bed, Seungcheol was still in shock hearing the man who grew up with him weakly say,</p><p>
  <em>"There's no other one but you." </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>4 hours before the surgery, 10:14am</strong>
</p><p>Jihoon woke up and realized something was not right. </p><p>There is no blood and petals on his pillow. But there is one Choi Seungcheol at the corner of the room, asleep. </p><p>
  <strong>The surgery, 3:00pm</strong>
</p><p>Jihoon was discharged. Walking out of the hospital, hand in hand with Seungcheol. </p><p>
  <em>The surgery was cancelled</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>12 hours after the supposed surgery, 3:00am </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon could not believe that he had been so lucky, tonight, he thanked his lucky stars and slept soundly, the best sleep he ever had since the incident.</p><p>
  <strong>3 days after the surgery, 8:06pm </strong>
</p><p>Practice was a pain for Jihoon since he had been out of shape after staying at the hospital for so long, but that does not stop him from pushing himself to do more. After all, he had someone that would take care of him.</p><p>
  <strong>A week after the surgery, 2:47am</strong>
</p><p>Seungcheol stared at the younger man in his bed, engraving the still figure in his head.</p><p>A sigh was heard</p><p>
  <strong>It was monday, 3:08am</strong>
</p><p>Seungcheol woke up and Jihoon was gone. </p><p>
  <em>The end</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was Monday, 4:02pm</strong>
</p><p>Seungcheol picked up the petal and bitterly smiled, oh how much of a fool is he to be deceived by love.</p><p>
  <em>Closing remarks</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Welcome to my first attempt at Hanahaki disease AU or Jicheol angst in general. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried a different writing style for this one and if you are confused with this fic, feel free to comment down your questions and I would try to answer them. </p><p>For the closing remarks, Seungcheol being a fool is open for interpretation (and so is Jihoon being gone) but I do have a particular meaning for it but leaving it open seemed like the better option.</p><p>I would leave it up to the reader's perception on what they actually mean and I would LOVE to hear your version of it. </p><p>Here is my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/se0ktin">cc account</a><br/>You can also reach me through <a href="https://twitter.com/dokeydoki">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>